


Mindless

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluffy, slip of the tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A slip-of-the-tongue, Charlotte accidentally calls Yami “Dear”





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Charlotte's glorious reaction in one of the latest chapters of Black Clover.

“Honey?”

“Yes, dear.”

Time froze. Hell froze. Pigs flew. Charlotte wanted to die. It all happened so fast that she did not realize what came out of her mouth. Realizing that Yami was just asking her if she wanted honey in her tea (because they were at a Captains’ meeting, waiting for their tiny Wizard King to show up, so snacks and tea were provided as they waited), Charlotte’s face turned bright red.

And she bolted out of the room, claiming that she needed the bathroom. She hid the bathroom near the Captain’s Meeting Room, in a ball, waiting for the world to end.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I can’t believe I just said that out loud. What will the other Captains think? Oh God,” mumbled Charlotte to herself.

Then, there was banging on the bathroom door. “GODDAMINT, PRICKLY QUEEN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FACE ME!”

It was Yami.

“Noooooo,” moaned Charlotte, hiding her face in her hands. “I can’t do this. My life is over.”

Yami continued to pound on the door. “HURRY UP. JULIUS IS ON HIS WAY.”

Charlotte let out a heavy sigh and braced herself. It was now or never. She needed to talk to him, explain to him that it was the slip of a tongue, a mindless mistake from years of hearing her parents interact or something. She wouldn’t be able to face the girls in the Blue Rose squad if she backed down now. They were definitely supporting her in her quest to get Yami to like her.

She opened the door, knowing that she was blushing badly. “What?”

Yami raised an eyebrow, but he was smirking. “So, I’m your dear, huh?”

Charlotte snapped out of her embarrassment and went on the defensive because he was teasing her now. “Oh, shut up!”

Yami laughed. “Come on, Prickly Queen, it’s not so bad. You don’t know how many times the brats in the Bulls called me “Dad.” It happens.”

Charlotte blinked and laughed lightly. “Pfft, really? The girls sometimes slip and call me “Mom.””

Yami smirked again. “I wouldn’t mind being your “dear” though.”

Charlotte fainted.


End file.
